i missed you
by breaking-dawn-4eva
Summary: this i based after edward leaves. bella is biten and left for dead. it is now 100 years later what will happen when she meets some old friends again. NO JACOB! sorry jacob fans : Bellas POV!
1. new start

**Hey guys this is ma first fan fic will update probs later. i don't own twilight of any of da charaters!!!! Please review!!!!!**

There is only 1 thing that can get me back into the real world and that's school. It has been 100 years since I have seen a human never mind a vampire. The only time I go out the house is to hunt and even then a only go out for a day at the longest. But sometimes I go out to find somewhere that I could build a house. I have been building houses for 90 years and then just leaving them for people to find. It reminds me of the family that I once had before they left me.

I have enrolled at Forks High School as a freshman. It was the last place I went to school. I need to go shopping. Alice would have killed me if I went to school in these clothes! I miss her, my little pixie, and the rest of my family, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper. But the other person caused me so much pain the I daren't say his name….. I have his power which is ironic. Not only can I read mind's but I can also project my thoughts to anyone of my choice.


	2. first day

** ok so heres the next day hope you like it**

Next day

Even though I don't need them I still like to have my human moments. So I got up at 7 and had a shower and brushed my teeth. I put on my creamy gold top with my black skinny jeans, black jacket 4" stilettos, white rose earrings, my charm bracelet and my black and white checked purse. At 8.15 I got into my Volvo and drove to school. I wanted to be there early so that I didn't draw too much attention to my self.

When I got there, people were already staring at my car. I went straight to the office to get my timetable, trying to block out all the indecent thoughts.

I got my timetable and went straight to homeroom. There was already a girl in there. She reminded me somewhat of that girl that went out with Ben I forget her name.

"Is anyone sitting there?" I said, she was quite shy, she looked at me, blushed and then shook her head. I sat down. Her name was Jessica. She asked if I wanted to sit with her at lunch but I said that I would like to sit on my own as I was not feeling very well so I would not be eating.

English passed and so did German with nothing but a load of whispers going round about me,

_I wonder if she will go to the dance with me?_

_She is soooooooo hot._

The rest I care not to repeat. Let's just say that if I were still human I would have been sick!!!

Jess walked with me to lunch. As I walked into the cafeteria I froze. There, the other side of the room, were the Cullens! HE was not there. I went and sat down.

_That new girl looks familiar._

"Does that new girl look familiar to you?" I heard Emmett whisper…..

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. suprise

_**ok well i don't know what you want me to write so this is the next chapter. tell me what you think!**_

_Well Emmett Cullen it's has been what, 110 years and you don't recognise me I am disappointed! Me, your very own little sister!_

He turned around to look at me. His eyes became wide. He got up and started walking towards me. I stood up.

"BELLA!" he shouted picking me up into a hug.

"Hey Em! Didn't recognise me did ya!" though the corner of my eye I could see people staring at us. I pulled away from him and we walked towards the rest of the Cullens. Alice pulled me into a bone crushing hug,

"OMG! Where did you get that outfit? It's amazing!" I should have guessed that with Alice it would not be I haven't seen you in ages it's where did you get your shoes! Same thing to Alice I guess. Jasper and Rosalie both gave me a nod and then got back to there conversation.

It turns out that Alice had seen that I was coming to the school but didn't no that it was me. She said that she wouldn't be able to see Edward's reaction because I didn't want to see him. I did want to see him but only see him not talk to him. I still loved him but, it hurt more than anything else in the world, he might leave me again. I couldn't do that to myself.

**please review!!! next chapter will be longer promise!!!!**


	4. hyperAlice

_**Hey guys and gals sorry I haven't updated recently I have had a lot on….sorry!!!!!**_

_**Ok this chap is for annabeth swan who has given me an idea as I lost the chap I wrote...**_

_**All of the clothes Bella wears will be on my profile!!!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xx**_

Wow it was amazing to see them all again I forgot how hyper-active Alice is!!! She filled me in on what happened when they went. They had gone to England for 30 years, and then they had gone to New York for 50 years, changing identities every 10 years. They had decided to come back to forks, but when they had got back their house wasn't there anymore!!!

'What happened???' I asked, as Alice was telling the story. She was just about to go into a moaning moment because she had lost all of the clothes she had left behind.

'Well…' and off she goes again. Apparently there had been a fire while they were gone. They found a house near by that was disserted and so moved in.

'So what happened to you???' Alice asked. What should I tell them? That I stayed at my house for a hundred years and only went out to hunt???

'Oh just the usual' by the expression on Alice's face she didn't believe me but she dropped it. We talked all lunch about many things but HE was never mentioned.

'Why don't you come by our house tonight and see Carlisle and Esme they would love to see you?' obviously from the expression on my face Alice could tell that I was worried and she knew what about.

'He won't be there don't worry he has gone hunting for the week' Alice must have seen my answer as she said, 'great follow us and we will show you to our new house'

So here I am in the car following Alice back to their new house. The way to the house seems very familiar they must live near to where I built the first house……

_**Sorry I had to cut it short next chap will be on in a couple of days!!!!**_

_**I need at least 1 review to carry on!!!!**_

_**Sees you laters peeps**_

_**xx**_


	5. what happened?

_**Hey guys and gals thanks for all the great reviews!!!! I don't know where the story is going to go so if you have any ideas let me no!!!! Thanks again…. Love you all.**_

_**All of the clothes Bella wears will be on my profile!!!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xx**_

The house seems so familiar it is like I have been here before. The outside was beautiful! All but one of the walls were white and had no stains, hmm maybe Emmett doesn't live here, the other wall was made of glass that looks like a mirror, you can't see in but you can see out. As I got out the car I was greeted by the sight of something that could make any vampire cry. There standing by the door were Carlisle and Esme.

'Esme? Carlisle?' Their faces were full of recognition. 'Bella!' Esme ran to me and enveloped me in a hug that would have crushed me if I were still human. I hugged her back. Even though Esme wasn't my mother, she was always the closest thing to one I ever had. And Carlisle the best farther figure anyone could ever have. I missed them so much and yet they never really left me, all the times that I went out to go hunting I always thought of them.

'How have you been my dear?' Esme always wanting to know how you are, she was always kind and gentle something she must have carried from when she was human. I just carried my clumsiness with me, doesn't matter what happens to me I think I will always be clumsy.

As we went inside I could see the different things they must have bought from their last home. Carlisle's cross still hung their above his study. Esme's desk cluttered with plans to build new houses, Alice and Jasper's room covered in clothes, the pixie still unpacking or just been shopping, Rosalie and Emmett's room like a tarts boudoir but that's how Emmett likes it so Rosalie doesn't complain and then their was the other room, we just stood there looking at the door no one said anything…….

I walked away I couldn't stand it. There was another room at the end of the hall. I walked in and there in the middle of the room was the piano the same one. I sat on the stool. My fingers brushing the keys I started to play. As I played I sung…..

_What happened to the world we used to live in?_

_We never used to be apart_

_We always messed around and stuck together_

_And then you went and broke my heart._

_Chorus_

_Why is the question I've been asking_

_Why did you go and leave my side?_

_Why did you do and hurt me?_

_Why did you do and make me cry?_

_The times that you walked hand in hand with me_

_Walks along the sand_

_The times that we spent together_

_Now leave me with an empty hand_

_Chorus_

_Why is the question I've been asking_

_Why did you go and leave my side?_

_Why did you go and hurt me?_

_Why did you go and make me cry?_

_Why is the question_

_Why did you leave me?_

_Why did you hurt me?_

_Oh baby_

_Why is the question_

_Why did you leave me?_

_Why did you hurt me?_

_Now it's your turn to cry_

_What happened to the world me used to live in/_

_We never used to be apart_

_We always messed around and stuck together_

_And then you went and broke my heart._

**A/N I wrote that song so please tell me what you think.**

I wrote that song after Edward left me. It was about him, he did make me cry. I always wanted to ask him those two questions. I got up and turned round, they had all gone but then out of the shadows came Edward………

_**Sorry I had to cut it short next chap will be on in a couple of days!!!!**_

_**I need at least 1 review to carry on!!!! Please tell me what you think of the song.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**xx**_


	6. rush of emotion

_**I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated recently I have been really busy with course work and such!!!! I need ideas should she get back with Edward or should somebody else come along and win her heart???? You decide!!!!!! This chap is for XxsweetcakexX who gave me the idea. She is a great writer so go and have a read of her stuff!!! **_

We stood there starting at each other for what seemed like years. He hadn't changed, he wouldn't have. Me well I had changed a lot. I was different to other vampires I could eat human food, I didn't taste like it used to so I prefer to hunt animals, I can still blush. But because of my ability my eyes are the same colour as they were when I was human. Every thing else about me is normal vampire.

Suddenly a wave of emotion so strong it nearly knocked me over hit me. I was angry. All those memories of after he left me. In a cold, wet dark wood, all by myself, Victoria finding me and killing me then leaving me for dead! How could he let that happen to me if he truly did love me? After everything I've been through I don't want to be anywhere near him! He makes me sick! With that I turned and stormed out the room.

As I went into the front room Alice caught me,

'Are you living alone because if you are we would love it if you would live with us…'I decided to stay. Of course Alice would go mental but that's my pixie sister. She always has been made and I really did miss her.

Alice's face lit up. 'OMG!!!! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!' (Translates as: thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!) Like I said, mental.

_**Sorry this chap is so short I promise I will make them longer as soon as I have something big to write about… If you read please review!!!!! Thanks**_

_**xx**_


	7. should i?

_**I am really sorry…… again I have a lot on at the moment!!!! Anyway I have decided to dedicate this story, yes the whole story, to XxsweetcakexX as she has helped me soooooo much on this story so far and I hope she will keep helping me when I need it or telling me when I need to change something. Have a read of her stuff as she is author of some of the best stuff I have read on fan fiction!!! So take a look…..**_

'Does he live here? I don't think I could stay if he does' I asked a very hyper active Alice. She stopped bouncing. 'Na he doesn't live here. If he did I wouldn't have asked you to stay. He just popped in to see Carlisle and Esme you know how they worry about him.' Indeed they did worry about him. Alice told me that before I met him they worried so much that Alice and Jasper had to leave home as it was affecting Jasper so much. But when he met me they still worried about him but not half as much as they did. They didn't care that I was human they were just happy that he had found someone that makes him happy. But now they were back to worrying about him too much. Jasper is now out all the time only coming back to be with Alice as she refuses to leave. He doesn't live at home he lives by himself some where nobody actually knows where. My family had fallen apart.

I packed my stuff and said one last goodbye to my house. Somebody else can live in it. I do it to all the houses I build. The first house I ever built was amazing it was……… OMG!!!! the Cullens are living in the first house I built. I knew I had seen that house somewhere.

_**Sorry this chap is so short I promise I will make them longer…..i can't write new things if I don't no what you want….. should Bella get back with Edward or should she find someone else. I need at least 3 reviews before I carry on…..**_

_**thanks **_

_**xx**_


	8. that house!

_**I am really sorry…… again I have a lot on at the moment!!!! I need ideas as to what to do……. I have really bad writers block!!!!!! **____** Let me know what you think…..**_

As I got in the car I tried to calm down. It is just another house.

But it's not just another house….it's the house, the house where I buried all the memories of Edward. The room they can't open!!!!! Crap…….

I was in front of the Cullens house now still trying to calm down

_Jasper if you can hear me it's Bella can you please help me calm down but don't tell anyone!!!!!_

The calming waves soon found me. At once I was calm. I got out of the car and walked into the house.

_**I no this chap is really short but I need loads of ideas!!!!!! I need at least 5 reviews to carry on!!!!**_


	9. shopping with Alice!

_**Ok so I haven't had 5 reviews but I am going to carry on anyway….. I need ideas as to what to do……. I have really bad writers block!!!!!! **____** Let me know what you think…..**_

'You took your time!!!' Alice shouted as she jumped on me…. Damn pixie!!!! I love Alice and every thing but I really do hate it when she jumps on me, hmmm I will have to get her back for it…….

'Oh no you don't, your not getting out of this shopping trip!!!'

That's right Alice was taking me shopping, yet again, to get new clothes to go in our new house **(a/n all the clothes will be on my profile so take a look****)**….. I was not happy. We were off to New York as Alice has managed to get the managers of her favourite shops to keep them open till 3 in the morning! Its going to be a long night.

The first shoe shop we went into was massive…. Even though my balance has improved a lot since I changed, I still hate heels. This however didn't stop Alice from buying me some 4 inch heels!!!

The next shop was for tops…… I got a midnight blue/ black shirt…… a brown cardigan and a white vest top to go under it.

We then went to an all fashion shop where Alice bought me some black leggings, and some sand brown ugg boots. Then she went to the dress part oh the shop, oh joy more shopping!!!

That's when I saw it…… I knew the school dance was coming up and Alice would want to dress me up but…… what if I picked the dress and with the dress that I've just found she won't be able to say no!!!!!

The dress was a midnight blue floor length dress with a low cut front and a low back line with straps going across my sholder blades.

'ALICE!!!!!' I called. I knew that she would hear me but we still had to keep up the human charade.

'What's up Bella?' I couldn't answer I was too busy staring at the dress.

'Oh my god!!! That dress will look amazing on you. You have to wear it for the school dance!!!! And those black heels I bought you earlier will look amazing with it!!!'

'Alice can we please go home now?' I said as we walked out. I was surprised at my self I really wanted to get home so that I could try this dress on.

'Ok Bella, but please slow down you will draw unwanted attention to use!!!' I don't understand why she was saying that. It was only us in the shops but maybe the manager might start suspecting something.

_**I no this chap is really short but I need loads of ideas!!!!!! I need at least 3 reviews to carry on!!!! Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. I hope this is good enough for you!!!! **___

_**xx **_


	10. getting ready

_**Ok guys I'm considering putting this story up for adoption but I don't think it's going to go anywhere but I'm not sure at the moment…….. Ok so here is the next chap…………. The chap after this maybe in Edward's POV so let me know what you think.**_

It was the night of the dance and of course Alice was going mental. She was saying how I needed to put the dress on before the make-up and hair was done other wise I would ruin it and all the artistic features would be ruined…… to be perfectly honest this means nothing to me so I zoned out.

'BELLA!!!! What are you doing still standing there??? Go and get changed!' Oops maybe a zoned out for too long…..

I didn't want to be shouted at again so I went and got changed……. The dress was amazing it clung to my hips, showing curves I didn't know I had, and then hung down loosely around my legs. Of course Alice insisted that she did my hair and make-up.

'No Alice!!! No chance!!! I am not going to be Bella Barbie!!!'

'Please please please Bella! For me? Please?' and there were the puppy eyes….. Why does she do this to me??? She knows that it will always work!

'Fine but never again!'

'Ok I promise I will never do your hair and make-up again' why is it that I have a feeling she doesn't mean it?

After an hour and a half we were ready. Alice had on a beautiful midnight purple knee length dress with black netting underneath which was about 2" longer. Rosalie had on a beautiful floor length red dress which rested on her shoulders. It clung to her waste and then flowed outwards. Alice's hair was the usual spiky mess and Rosalie's was curled in tight ringlets

'Come on lets go!!!! Now!!!!!' Alice shouted just a little bit too loud for my liking.

'Alice you don't have to shout everyone can hear you remember!!!!'

_**Ok guys so I need at least one review to carry on if you are interested in adopting the story send me a message and your ideas for the story and I will consider you……….. please review thankies x**_


End file.
